Brothers, apart but not alone
by pastelchalks
Summary: What would a world where Robin, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Phantom were all related be like? After a tragic accident that causes the deaths of their parents, they're adopted all by different people, what will become of our boys? What does this mean for them all? Will they remember their family? NOW A 4WAY CROSSOVER W/ DANNY PHANTOM - ASSASSINS CREED - HARRY POTTER - YOUNG JUSTICE
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: So this is one of my first dedicated fanfictions I will be posting on this website. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR LEGIT ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, DC EXTENDED UNIVERSE OR DANNY PHANTOM. So far there are no OC's as of yet, but that may change a few chapters in. Danny and Dick are twins, Harry is the younger sibling who is 5. Don't worry, Harry will still have Magic, Dick will still become Robin and Danny will still be Phantom. If my grammar is horrible, please correct me! English was the second language I learned so I may be a little rusty! These chapters may be short but I will make them longer in future! Now onto the story~**

 **Harry: Currently, 5 years old.**

 **Richard: Currently, 8 years old.**

 **Daniel: Currently, 8 years old.**

* * *

Harry Grayson. Harry Grayson was the youngest son of John and Mary Grayson of Haly Circus. He had two older siblings, Richard and Daniel Grayson, who were three years his senior. They were the main trapeze acrobat act in the circus and the fact that Daniel and Richard were twins attracted even more attention.

Some people came for the 'Flying Grayson's' act and others came for the 'Flying Twins' and each attracted the same amount of customers for each.

Harry was pretty flexible having been living in a family of acrobats from birth but he was never as flexible as Daniel or Richard, never as graceful, and never as cheered.

John, their father, had just told him that was because he was younger than his older siblings so they had 5 years more experience from a lifetime of acrobatics. It wasn't fair that they had only started training Harry last year while Daniel and Dick started training when they were three.

Harry desperately wanted to join the act of the flying Grayson's with the rest of his family, but Mary always said that he was too young, he was five god-damn-it! Daniel and Richard had started performing when they were five and he was five! It just wasn't fair to Harry. Daniel and Richard were doing complex acrobat tricks on a whim or just on a random visit to the park without any safety net or mat and it had earned smiles from their parents.

But when Harry attempted the tricks his older siblings did all he got was a broken arm, angry father and a worried mother.

"Harry ce te-a făcut să crezi că poți face asta?!" ** _(Harry what made you think you could do that?!)_** His father yelled in Romanian, their native language.

"Harry, hunny, Daniel și Dick au o experiență de patru ani mai mult decât tine, sunt sigur că vei reuși să o faci într-o zi ... doar periculoasă, din moment ce n-ai practicat suficient, dacă ai un gât spart în loc de braț rupt?" **(** ** _Harry, hunny, Daniel and Dick have four years more experience than you, I'm sure you will be able to do it one day… just its dangerous since you haven't practised enough, what if you got a broken neck instead of a broken arm?)_**

Her mother whispered the last part as Mary started to cry. Explaining how some things could kill you to your five-year-old son wasn't easy, especially when they had a near death experience themselves.

Mary eventually wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "Haideți pe Tori, trebuie să începem să împachetăm, în seara asta vom merge la Gotham City. Și poți să rămâi pus în vrăjitoare și poate că anul viitor poți să te alături celor de la Grayson zburând?" ** _(Come on Harry, we need to start packing, tonight we are going to Gotham City to perform. And you can stay put in the bleachers and maybe next year you can join the flying Grayson's?)_** Mary smiled and ruffled Harry's hair before going into the trailer that doubled as a home for them.

It was 40 minutes later and Harry had finished packing whereas Dick and Daniel never unpacked from when they arrived. Harry just didn't know, they always seem to only unpack three sets of clothes and no toys as they always kept each other company and somehow found fun in local playgrounds. Unlike Harry whom always unpacked everything, all his toys and all his clothes.

Even though Harry was included in a lot of the games they had played, he couldn't help but feel left out when they did games to complex for his flexibility or when they tested reaction time by playing catch on the jungle gym! Harry was certainly way more flexible than the other kids in the playground with having 2 or so years of experience in his short life so far but not as flexible as Richard or Daniel.

Unlike how Daniel and Richard would play together or how they joked around and had competitions with each other, Harry would always be told he was 'too young' to join in games like trapeze tag 15 metres high or he just didn't have the flexibility to play twister at their level.

It was a difficult life, even at trapeze practice. Harry was always on the low-level bars and low-level tricks as he was only eight years old so even attempting any high level tricks his elder 8-year-old siblings did on a daily whim was extremely dangerous and straining on his bones and muscles that left him sore in the arms, days and legs days after.

He glanced at his siblings and gave a sigh. They were having fun and giggling. Daniel was held onto his trapeze bar by his knees and his arms reached out to grab Richard's arms as his trapeze went back and he did a backflip onto the safety net placed out below. Daniel got back up on both feet unharmed and the entire family sans Harry got into a giant group hug and giggled.

It was moments like these where Harry thought that they looked so happy without him, he did love his family but he just felt left out, he longed to make somebody happy, he wanted to protect people so that they could have the life they wanted, so they didn't have to live in fear.

Harry watched as their trailer was packed onto a train flatbed to be taken to Gotham City. Mary summoned Harry over and gave him a passport. They all gathered into a private lounge for hire in the airport and waited for their flight out of Central City to Gotham City.

Then there was a faint blast from the distance and all the lights went out in sync.


	2. Chapter 2

After the blast, the power had been out for approximately three hours delaying all flights out of the airport for the time being. Daniel and Harry had seemingly been sleeping, John and Mary didn't have the heart to wake them.

John being the stronger one carried Daniel when they boarded the plane while Mary had Harry over her shoulder and Dick followed tiredly. As it was midnight May and John didn't think anything of their two of their three sons sleeping.

It was only when Daniel and Harry had been sleeping for thirteen hours when they had started to worry. They tried to look for a pulse on Harry but there was none even though he was clearly breathing. Daniel's temperature was below freezing.

As soon as they landed Mary and John took their two sons to the nearest hospital and the ringmaster Haly postponed the circus performance to the following week or until Daniel and Harry woke.

Dick was beside their hospital beds the entire time, calling out to, the soon to be annoyed, nurse every time their heart rates started fading or if they so much of moved a finger. It was four days later when they still made no improvement that they decided life support could only help so much. Dick had begged and pleaded just a few more days on life support from this weird coma, Mary didn't have the heart to say no.

The ringmaster said there was no more time to be wasted but he could put off the flying twins act and Dick could take the day rest of the week off to recuperate. Of course, Dick had taken up on the offer, he wasn't leaving his siblings sides. The hospital decided you couldn't visit unless you were with a parent or guardian if you were underage, so Dick just waited in the circus for the act to be done so he could bother his parents until they took him straight back to the hospital.

The flying Grayson's consisted of the entire Grayson family as acrobatics and the trapeze act ran in their family for many generations.

Many of Gotham's elites would be watching tonights show as the prestigious Haly's Circus didn't go all the way from Romania to America more than once every few years, this time around the richest man in Gotham, Mr Bruce Wayne in all his glory, was coming to watch the show.

It was the night of the first showcasing in Gotham when Dick had heard a crime boss called 'Tony Zucco' or something, threatens the ringmaster with the lives of the flying Grayson's unless he paid a protection fee, which he refused to.

Dick thought for a moment before sprinting down the bleachers into the main circus tent. Dick tried to scream 'stop' to his parents in Romanian but the words died on his tongue. He just stared in disbelief as the sickening snap of a steel rope could be heard and recoiled in fear when his family's spinal cords whipped in an inorganic position from the sudden fall.

A thick sheen of blood covered the bodies and the crowd screamed, everybody was rushing to the exits trying to protect their kids' eyes from the horror that had just taken place in the circus tent. His family had just fallen to their deaths. He had hoped they weren't completely dead but that small hope was diminished when he heard the ambulance tenants declare them deceased. An ambulance? When did they arrive?

He feels numb, like he's floating in water but it's freezing cold and his brain's being bashed with a needle in a specific pinning pattern, and the pain seemed to be expanding its reign over his brain as it spreads from the frontal lobe and seeps into other areas.

Shaking out of his frozen stance, Dick sprinted over to the seven bodies of his dead family. He heard ringing throughout his ears. This wasn't how he'd imagined dead people to look like. He thought they would look peaceful, sleeping, almost. But this image is way worse, their glassy eyes staring at no particular subject, their jaws slightly tilted open and blood running down the sides of their faces. Their performing costumes now stained with blood.

He didn't remember what happened next. He recalled seven bodies displayed in front of him. His mother and father, Uncle Rick, Aunt Rose and Uncle Christopher with their 15-year-old daughter Clara.

After that, Dick didn't recall falling asleep and neither did he recall being taken down to the police station, it just happened because when he woke up, he was laying on a couch of a police office that belonged to a 'Commissioner J. Gordon'. Dick was laying on the couch with a tearstained face.

He was still in his trapeze performing costume from last night. The office was void of any other humans until the door opened and in walked the said commissioner according to his badge. Commissioner started speaking in foreign words and looked towards the boy as if he was expecting an answer.

Dick knowing a tiny bit of English said with a heavily accented voice, "I don't understand. I are Romanian." That was the most important thing his parents taught him in English. To say they couldn't speak English even though they could understand things like 'My name is' and 'What's your name'.

Gordon nodded before yelling for anybody who knew somebody else that could speak Romanian.

The nearest person who could was one Bruce Wayne, who had become accustomed to hanging around the police station, eavesdropping and making charitable donations to upgrade their security.

Bruce Wayne walked in and flashed the kid a smile. Dick tried to smile back but the recent events made the smile look more like a grimace. Bruce's Romanian was accented but also accurate.

""Eu sunt Bruce Wayne. Comisarul natal a făcut o cercetare în istoria familiei și nu aveți rude vii, în afară de cele în comă. Serviciile de protecție a copilului te vor pune în sistem pentru un pic, bine, amice? Veți găsi o casă frumoasă care vă va duce ... "

 ** _(I am Bruce Wayne. The kind commissioner has done a search on your family history and you have no living relatives besides those in a coma. The child protection services are going to put you in the system for a little, okay, buddy? You'll find a nice home that'll take you in…)_**

He continued to fill Dick in on what was happening. Dick discovered that his siblings where now in government custody meaning they are giving them a one week recovery time and if they don't recover, then funding will be cut. Dick prayed to the gods that his siblings would recover, even though he knew they were going to be split in the child service systems anyways.

* * *

Memory Removal and Altering Therapy: Still in testing.

Test Subjects: Unwilling, children in child protection services.

Level of Amnesia: Irreversible if major triggers are avoided.

Procedure: Concentrated 'Obliviate' residual magic is administrated to the subject. In rare cases, the subject may gain abilities of those who refer to themselves as the 'Witches and Wizards'. Working on eliminating this side effect.

Anticipated Results: **Subject one** : After administration, the subject should be unable to recall his brothers. **Subject two** : After administration, the subject should be unable to recall anything. **Subject three** : After administration, the subject should be unable to recall anything except artificially constructed memories of a false childhood.

Permission by Government official: Approved by **_Amanda Waller_**.

* * *

Richard 'Dick' John Grayson-Wayne was a happy _only_ child. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne after a family tragedy. He grew up an only child with the Grayson's and had _no_ siblings, and he was oddly happy for a lonely child. He guessed the circus was engaging enough for him to never get lonely. His new father was the best! Although he did seem to expect him to always bring something up in conversation but never really said anything about the topic.

* * *

A small boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and knew nothing but his name - Freak, or Harry. Depended on who you asked. He couldn't really remember anything 'cept a little bit of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. He was a good boy, always did his chores and never complained when he was hit for being incompetent. He was content with his life, although felt like he was destined for more.

* * *

The door slammed open, his parents walked in. "Now, Danny, we've told you this before. These dreams about these two boys and a circus are exactly what they seem, just dreams. There's nothing more to it." Danny nodded, his parents were the ones with Ph.D's, not him, it was good to listen. They hugged him and he contently hugged back. He lived a loving family life with his older sister Jazz and his two parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I figured this timeline may be a little confusing, but I am trying to clear things both in this A/N** ** _AND_** **the chapter itself. So Harry is three years younger than his brothers Dick & Danny. Dick and Danny were both born on December 1st, 1996. Harry was born on July 31st, 1999. **

**Their parents die on April 1st, 2005 (a year earlier than canon) and then they get experimented on, though they can't recall, so they cannot remember each other.**

 **Dick cannot remember his brothers and believes to be an only child with the rest of his childhood memories intact, Harry gets everything removed with only basic things left over like how to function and speak, Danny gets everything removed and a false childhood constructed in his mind.**

 **Harry goes to Hogwarts in 2010, Danny becomes Phantom this year, and Dick has been Robin since he was 9 (2006).**

* * *

 **—** **Unknown Location, Unknown Date-**

The woman behind the desk sighed. She had to fire _another_ mission supervisor because of their incompetence. Her hands raised to rub at her eyes. She made no sign that she heard the newest mission supervisor walk into the room.

"Did Dumbledore accept our proposal?" Her eyes never wavered from the screen and she resumed typing, an email of instructions to the science department.

The mages, or _wizards_ and _witches_ as they liked to call themselves, were a bother, a pain in her side. It would probably be easier if they just didn't exist. Of course, she never had a fear of the wizards uprising and taking control over the world as a simple gene in their genetic makeup made them vulnerable. So she could just flick a switch and a powerful microwave level of radiation would spread across the world, all mages at this would crumple in immense pain.

The technology used to make this was expensive, but it paid off as it became harmless to humans and potentially lethal to mages. It took time to perfect the technology and a lot of lying in the communication between the mage community and the human community.

The mages were none the wiser.

"D-Dumbledore has yet to accept the request, but has brought more points to the table to bargain with-" The supervisor, named Kevin according to the tag, was stumbling, obviously in fear of Amanda. Amanda grimaced, not for the first time today. She didn't need this, she didn't need a bargain. Just a simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice. It wouldn't be completely ideal, but it would do.

"What does he want, now?" Kevin immediately relaxed, he now knew she wasn't angry at him for not being able to convince Dumbledore. Maybe he was a difficult mage, in general?

"If he takes the subject, he wants full permission to be able to mould a martyr out of it, a saviour for the mages, if you will. Dumbledore also wants control over the now dead 'House of Potter'. He plans on doing this by using his influence to convince people that the Potter's were hiding a secret child. Then he'll personally cast a charm to create false memories for a few people to back up his words."

Ah, whatever. She agreed, but if the subject died, Dumbledore would owe her big time. She needed the subject for her plans. The other subjects were more experimental. She didn't really care about the Wayne boy, anymore, but still kept eyes on his grades and whatever the public media said about him.

The now dubbed 'Fenton Boy' was of more interest to her, as it had artificially constructed memories. She was kept updated on him by his now 'parents', who were just former agents of hers.

They now had a hobby in ghosts, which didn't bother her, and moved into their childhood town. They had reluctantly agreed to the artificial memory altering to their already existing daughter, Jazz. Amanda had made the backstory of this subject that he had to go away for a while when he was younger, to an advanced and more equipped hospital than the Amity Park hospital, due to an illness. Her former agents would pose as his parents, the daughter would believe to be his older sister.

Amanda didn't plan on constructing this subject to be any weapon, just a side project to keep updated on how her memory construction experiments went. All she wanted from the Wayne and Fenton boys were simply results. The other, now mage, the subject would be her weapon. If she contained it right, she could produce a bigger weapon than Cadmus's fabled to be announced _'Project Kr'_.

"Tell Dumbledore, he can do whatever he wants to the subject. I just need it alive and learned in the art of the Mage's." Kevin understood and left. He had a letter to write.

* * *

 **-Gotham City, July 4th, 12:00 EDT-**

Freeze was doing an attack on civilians enjoying their day, in Gotham City Park. On sight, they ran and screamed in terror, only to be frozen upon impact by his newest freeze ray.

"Enjoying family time?" The ice villain questions, crudely, then freezes a nearby family. "My family has other plans." Freeze slides down a ramp, styled in ice by, yours truly, and aims his freeze ray at the citizens of Gotham. A Batarang is thrown at him, and it knocks his aim off.

"Batman," Freeze drawls, like he's expecting the caped crusader to be there. "I was wondering when-" Freeze turns around to the direction from where the Batarang was thrown, only to find nobody there. A childish cackling is echoing around him, which baffles him as this is an opening park, and echoing should not be possible.

A shadow is cast over his helmet, and what lands on him isn't the expected Batman, but the boy wonder. Dressed in his traffic-light-coloured, he knocks the ice-villain down, then throws more birdarangs at the helmet, cracking it.

"Oh. The Boy Wonder." Freeze looks disappointed, as if he _wanted_ Batman to be the one to take him to Belle Reve. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." He gets back up from when Robin knocked him down. He now aims his Ice Ray at Robin rather then the civilians.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin grins, ignoring the fact that the Ice Ray is charging up to blast him.

"Kids," Freeze notes. "Always in a rush."

"Not talking to you~" Robin chimes, in his childish voice. Freeze is taken aback by the childishness in a potentially life-threatening fight. Robin raises an arm and points to behind Freeze, who looks over to see Batman's fist soaring to make impact with his helmet, which has now shattered the glass.

* * *

"So… Dad, can I head out to Barbara's place? I promised her that I would help improve her gymnastics!" Robin is rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels in the Bat-cave, with excitement. Batman pulls back the cowl of his mask and becomes his civilian persona, Bruce Wayne.

"Of course… be back by dinner. Alfred's being extra strict since you stayed out for 36 hours and missed _all_ of his meals." Bruce sighed. There was a lot of work being put on his hands, as four _simultaneous_ attacks happened in America today all by Ice-Villains.

One in Gotham by Freeze, one in Star City by Icicle Jr, one in Pearl Harbour by Killer Frost and one in Central City by Captain Cold. It was his task, assigned by himself as he really couldn't trust the others to do it properly, to find the links between the attacks.

* * *

 **-Little Whinging, Surrey-**

The television was on in the Dursley household, Dudley was watching the screen in awe. "Daddy," he started, with his mouth full of bacon. "Who's your favourite Justice League member?" Vernon rolled his eyes.

"The green one with the sticks. He's the only normal one of the lot! The rest of them are freaks! Freaky powers…" Harry had to bite his cheek to physically refrain himself from saying that Batman was in-fact, completely human. Just more skilled and advanced than the rest of them.

"Four ice-attacks in one day? The freaks are getting bolder with their moves. Let's just hope they don't decide London's a good spot!" Petunia glanced at Harry every time she said 'Freak'. She grimaced.

If it were up to her, her freak of a nephew she never knew she had until he was 5 would be out on the streets. She never asked for anything from her sister, she didn't want anything to remind her of how perfect her sister was.

Harry finished dishing up the fried breakfast to the Dursley men, and places Aunt Petunia's salad on her spot at the table, who he realised was actually in the kitchen, with a large metal tub in the sink. Harry glanced over his shoulder while he was wiping down the benches. It looked like bits of rag floating around in a foggy, grey water.

"What's this?" he asked, timidly. His accent was always a little off, not that entirely British one, but a sort of Romanian tint to it, the kids at school made fun of him for it, thus he became self-conscious.

Aunt Petunia's jaw tightened, inwardly she fumed. This freak shouldn't be raised by her. It should be loved in a family of freaks, but here it was.

"Your new school uniform."

They heard the mailman make his way to the door and shove a few letters few.

"Go get the mail, Dudley," said Vernon, eyes glued to the screen, watching the replay of the various American heroes and their sidekicks fight off the different ice-villains.

"Make Harry get it." It didn't seem like Dudley wanted to take his eyes off the screen, either. Vernon didn't care, as long as the mail was retrieved.

"Get the mail, Harry," Harry didn't argue. He had tried before and it never ended in his favour, unless he presented an argument about how it might be beneficial to them.

Four things laid on the doormat: a postcard from Vernon's sister Marge, a letter from Wayne Enterprises - probably a business deal confirmation between the construction office of Wayne Enterprises, a bill, and a letter for Harry. Wait- a letter just for him?!

* * *

 **-Amity Park, July 4th, 12:03 CDT**

"Smile!" Yelled Sam, a gothic teenage girl. She held up her camera to one of her best friends - Danny, who admittedly didn't smile, but she took the picture anyway. He blinked at the sudden flash a few times.

"Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents are gonna be back here, any minute," Danny looked over his shoulders, searching for any sign of his parent's arrival. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyways."

Sam rolled her eyes and continued with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"C'mon Danny! You gotta be curious!" Danny looked skeptical but then crumpled in defeat.

"I guess there are scientific… wonders in there?" He put on the jumpsuit, not reluctantly, but slowly. He had a low self-esteem, with constant bullying and the fact that he had lived with his parents his whole life but not a single picture with him in it lined the walls of his home.

After Danny put on the white jumpsuit, Sam immediately pulled off the sticker with his fathers face off the chest of the jumpsuit.

He walked in, with curiosity, looking around in wonder. Something caught his eye and he looked at it intently, taking a few steps back in awe. Danny raised his hand to rest it against the wall, only to press a button.

A green light emitted throughout the room, so blinding that Sam, and Tucker who had unnoticeably been hanging in the background, raised their hands to protect their eyes from the burning light that engulfed the room.

* * *

 **AN: Haha, an extra long chapter for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo Ron is OOC as I replaced his love for food with a disgust for food, a fear of gaining weight and too many calories. Also you can probably tell my chapters are getting longer to make up for the first few hella short ones. Also - quick reminder my English isn't the best cause it's my second language...**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING MY FRIENDS**

 **Warning: Eating disorders are referenced and/or described**

* * *

 **-Washington D.C, July 4th, 14:00 EST-**

At the entrance to the Hall of Justice is Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad. Batman turns to face Robin.

"Today's the day."

Green Arrow smiles at his sidekick.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman adds on, for emphasis. Kid Flash runs onto the scene.

"Aw man," he yells, frustrated. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." He crosses his arms, which makes Flash raise an eyebrow behind his cowl. They all start to walk down to an opening, where the public catches sight of them. The comments and questions are strange but none of them acknowledge them.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name is Speedy, duh."

"No! Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes _no_ sense."

As they walk along, Green Arrow talks to his sidekick. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way," Speedy says, not showing his enthusiasm. "I'm glad we're all here," Speedy comments to the other two sidekicks.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same pla-" Kidflash starts, almost bouncing in enthusiasm. It was hard to contain himself.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy practically growls as he interrupts Kidflash.

"Sorry," Kidflash apologises. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin, picking up on lonely the important things as always, questioned: "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody just whelmed?" They walk into the Hall and seven tall imposing figures are looming over them, gold statues for each of the seven founders of the Justice League. "Oh… maybe that's why." Robin says, as he looks up to the statues, impressed.

The door to a metal elevator opens and out walk Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Welcome. Speedy, Robin, Aqualad, Kidflash. Welcome." Martian Manhunter's tone is warm despite not having much pitch difference throughout the speech. He walks back into the elevator, with the unasked order for them to follow.

"You now have access to the gym, food stocked pantry and of course, the library." He continues.

Flash raises his arms to gesture to the large room. "Make yourselves at home." Aqualad, Kidflash and Robin all take seats, leaving Speedy standing with no seat remaining empty. Speedy narrows his eyes under the domino mask as he overhears Batman near the main console of the room.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidences of four ice-villains attacking on the same day," Batman raises his voice so that the sidekicks can hear. "We shouldn't be long." They stand infant of the camera ID scanner and are recognised by the computer using their allocated codes. Before they walk through to another unspecified room, Speedy voices his opinions.

"That's it?! You promised us a real look inside! Not a glorified backstage pass." He crossed his arms. Aquaman is unimpressed.

"It's a first step, you've been granted access others haven't."

Speedy fumes. "Oh really?!" He raises an arm to gesture to the paparazzi outside taking pictures through the window. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient-" Green Arrow tries to calm down his fuming sidekick.

"What I need, is respect," Roy turns around to face the other sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids - worse, like sidekicks! We deserve _better_ than this."

Silence. Aqualad and Kidflash turn to face Robin, who just shrugs his shoulders.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why?! Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one to becoming full-fledged members of the league!"

"Well sure, but I thought step one was getting a tour of the HQ." Kidflash comments, mostly unbothered by Roy's points.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ," Speedy spilled the beans. Batman's eyes narrowed while the rest of the current Justice Leagues eyes widened. "The Hall is just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for zeta-beam teleporting tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called _'The Watchtower'_."

Robin doesn't really care about The Watchtower, he'd been there multiple times when he was nine. "Actually, that I knew." Roy walks up to Robin and grabs hold of his shoulders, rocking him back and forth in rage.

"Oh yeah, did you also know about the secret society of people who can wield Magic?!" Robin didn't give into Roy's taunts.

"You mean like Zatara-"

"No, not magicians, but mages!"

What? Mages? Robin pulled himself from Roy's grip, and pointed an accusing finger at Batman.

"You _are_ going to explain. Now. Later. I don't care, but you _will_." Batman didn't flinch, but the other older members of the league did. They wouldn't dare talk to Batman like that, so it surprised them that Robin did. Before Batman could respond, Roy got furious about them all, and left.

Superman appeared on the giant computer monitor of the Hall, explaining that therewasa explosion and fire at a Cadmus Facility, Batman was going to send a team to respond when Zatara showed up and announced a bigger threat to international security. Batman decided Cadmus could wait, for now.

* * *

 **-Kings cross Platform 9/10, September 1st, 2010-**

It seemed as though Hagrid forgot to tell Harry how to get onto the platform, so here he was aimlessly trying to figure out a way. Harry was about to give up and think all this was just an elaborate prank, when he saw a crowd of people - all with flaming red hair and freckles - walk by.

"-packed with muggles, of course-"

Harry swung around, packed with _what_? The eldest of the crowd - a middle-aged plump woman - then asked the youngest, a skinny child who looked around 10, a question.

"Now what was the platform number?"

"Nine and three quarters…" The young girl groaned, as if she'd heard this many times before. In her hand she held a figurine - Harry recognised it as Robin, Batman's partner - and her other hand she was holding the older woman. "Mummy, I want to go home to play with my action figures! The others can show Ron how to get onto the platform, I'm bored." She drew out the 'o' in bored.

The older woman scowled.

"Ginny, it's polite to see your family off!" The younger girl, Ginny, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, mummy."

Harry decided it would probably be a good idea to ask this family how to get onto the platform - they obviously knew, according to the young girl, they had done it before.

"Excuse me," Harry began to the plump woman,"how do I get onto the platform?"

"Hello dear," she turned around,"first time? Ron's new, as well." She pointed at the shortest one of her sons, who happened to be pretty tall and thin. His face was sunken in, and his clothes were too large, probably hand-me-downs. There were dark circles around his eyes, and he looked exhausted.

Even worse - he looked starved. The rest of them, all has quite a decent amount of body fat on them, but this one boy, the youngest son, looked like he hadn't had a meal in days - weeks even. Even Harry seemed to have more body fat than he did.

She explained to Harry that all you had to do was walk through the wall that separated platform 9 from platform 10. Harry raised an eyebrow. The wall looked _very_ solid and you never know - she could just be playing a nasty trick.

He walked towards the barrier and kept on walking, faster until the walk had become a jog. He mentally braced himself for the expected crash upon impact, but it never came. He just kept on running. He soon found himself on a completely different platform. Instead of the crowded platform, this one was fairly open.

Behind him, came through the redhead family. The youngest son, the thin one, started to make conversation with him.

"Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley… just call me Ron though. What house do you reckon' you'll be in?" It was polite small talk, but Harry didn't know anything about the houses. The boy took Harry's silence as a sign to keep on talking on. "I bet I'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family was. I'll no doubt be the same."

"I don't know much about my family." Harry decided to speak up. _If what Hagrid said, that his parents both went to Hogwarts, was true then maybe somebody would know, or keep an old record?_

 **-Flashback-**

"Yer parents were a fine couple, you would love em, I fink." Hagrid sniffed loudly, a strange sight as the man was so large. "Now teh fink 'bout it, you don't look dat much like 'em. Yer muther had green eyes. James Potter 'ad tan skin, you 'ave a milky white complexion. You clearly 'ave tameable black 'air unlike both your parents."

He was about to bring up the fact that neither of Harry's parents had blue eyes, and due to genetics there was only a twelve point five percent chance that Harry would have blue eyes, and here Harry was.

 **-End flashback-**

"Really? Whats your surname. If you come from a wizarding family I might know a little." Asked Ron, not impolitely, but inquisitively.

"I'm a Potter," Harry replied. Something inside him told him that no, he wasn't a Potter, and he was meant for more than that. He dismissed the feeling, it was probably just nothing.

"You're Harry Potter?! Wowza." Ron whistled but didn't really treat Harry any different. Harry was a little surprised, Hagrid had told him that he was extremely famous in wizarding Britain, and people would treat him different because of that.

"Not to be rude, but um, your accent? It doesn't sound English." Ron asked. Harry didn't mind but also didn't know the answer to that question, he had a theory though.

"My first-grade teacher was Romanian and taught the class Romanian, she encouraged us all to speak it. I guess it caught on, the whole class was speaking it at recess. She told me I was a natural at it, 'cause I picked it up faster than anybody else. I didn't really speak much at home, so I spoke in Romanian when I did talk."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess the explains it. If you were young enough when you learnt it, it should probably affect your accent."

Harry smiled. The rest of his classmates retained their accents, while Harry had suddenly gained the Romanian one. Ron was the first one, apart from his understanding teacher, to not ridicule Harry for his accent. The plump woman walked up to the two of them and asked to speak with Ron, privately.

"Sorry Harry, Mum wants to talk to me, I'll see you around, yeah? You should probably find a seat on the train, it'll get full soon." Ron gave a kind smile, it somehow looked out of place on the thin, red-haired, boy. It looked like a grimace would be more suited for the boy, for somebody who looked so starved. Harry was starting to feel more and more sorry for the boy by the minute, even though Harry was the one without parents, and lived in a closet.

* * *

 **—Hogwarts Express, September 1st, 2010—**

Harry quickly found a compartment towards the back of the train. Bored out of his mind, Harry decided to look in his School books. Apparently, there were a lot of muggle-born communists who came from places like Russia and strongly believed that this separation of wealth amongst wizards was unnecessary and an equal divide in wealth was prudent. Harry had to admit, it wasn't a terrible idea in theory, but practically, communism would never work, people were much too greedy and selfish.

there was a knock on the compartment door, and it slid open. Ron was standing there, sort of hunched forward, dragging his trunk.

"Hi again, everywhere else is either full or have some funny smell in them, do you mind if I sit here?" Harry shook his head and moved over so Ron could have some room to sit next to him, and Ron simply took the seat across from Harry. A few hours past, Harry and Ron spoke about random things, like their favourite colours and such.

"I was wondering if you thought-" The shiny black compartment door slid open to reveal a middle-aged woman, who seemed to be greying at her hairs.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry looked at the assortment of colourfully packaged sweets and juice-boxes on the cart, none of which he recognised.

Harry hadn't had anything for breakfast and never had the money to buy sweets with the Dursley's, but now since his pockets were rattling with wizarding currency, he wanted as much as he could possibly get his hands on.

"I'll take one of everything." The woman looked skeptical, but followed his request and grabbed one of everything off the cart and placed it into a brown paper bag. Harry held out a handful of gold coins, which she counted and gave back three of the eleven coins he gave.

Ron took out his own brown paper bag and tipped the contents upside down on to an empty seat. Four sandwiches and three sticks of celery fell out. He grimaced at the sandwiches.

"She always forgets I hate corned beef and white bread. Too many calories." Ron neglected the sandwiches, placing them back into the paper bag, and ate the celery sticks. Harry had read somewhere once that celery was a negative calorie food item, as you used more energy to digest than it provided. Each stick was around six calories.

Feeling sorry, once again for the starved-looking boy, Harry offered Ron any amount of sweets of Ron's own choosing. Ron's face showed a look of disgust as he inspected the packaging, recoiling when he read the caloric intake, but Harry insisted and Ron settled for a pumpkin juice-box.

The juice-box itself wasn't very big, about 250mL, but Ron sure did take his time with it. He finished his celery, totalling 18 calories, and half his juice-box, which had a total of 110 calories, but since he had half, he'd only digested 55. Harry was beginning to see why the boy was so thin. It didn't look like he ate much, and Harry didn't understand.

Why would the boy neglect food when it was so readily available? Unlike Harry, the boy seemed to have constant access to food but just didn't eat. Harry had quite often _actually_ been starved, so if anything, Harry loved food! It didn't make any sense to him.

* * *

 **—** **Casper High, Amity Park, September 13th, 2010—**

"An English report on what now?!" Danny's day was an absolute disaster, he had recently gained ghosts powers, and they were not being controlled as he thought they would be. Danny thought it'd be like in the comics. Kid gets powers, check. Kid controls powers easily, nope. Kid becomes a famous superhero, well - almost. He just had to handle the famous part.

Hey! It wasn't like the competition was easy, with the justice league and various other hero teams laying around. Danny's dreams of becoming an astronaut were tarnished when he got his powers. It seemed more realistic to become a superhero after that since he _did_ have powers. Even, what was his name, flash boy? Even Flash-boy was young, still rumoured to be in high-school, was a known superhero.

Seriously, how hard could it be? Looking back, that was wishful thinking. He'd only become a hoax since then, the justice league barely noticing or making a comment on the subject.

If in an interview they were ever asked about that weird ghost vigilante with white hair, it was always 'No comment' or 'We have everything under control'.

Even though Sam asked him to stop thinking about it, he still secretly hoped that he'd be asked to join. Sam gave him a realistic point when he told her about his hopes. _'Even Robin isn't apart of the justice league, and he personally knows Batman! And he's got, like what? 4 years, maybe even 5 years of experience in the field?!'_

Danny knew it was an unrealistic thought but alas, he would never give up.

"A school report on entrepreneurs," Sam replied, shoving the rubric at Danny, rolling her eyes.

"Entrée-what-nows?" She sighed, annoyed at Danny's inability to pay attention in class. She sincerely hoped that it wasn't his late-night fighting ghosts that caused this.

"People who are rich, basically. You have three choices: Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen or Lex Luthor. I'm doing Oliver Queen and I forbid you to do it so you'll have to write your own notes." Danny groaned. Why did she have to make everything so hard?!

The rubric of the report said you have to include early childhood, family life, hobbies, net worth and how they earned it. Basically anything their Wikipedia page said. Bruce Wayne was the only person Danny recognised of that list, the other two he had only heard of maybe once in the news sometime before.

After all, Wayne was only the name on all of the technology products he used.

Bruce Wayne, it was then, this report should be easy, it wasn't like he hid anything, his life story is basically known by everybody, by heart.

It did kinda make Danny feel sad. how could you lose somebody close to you at such a young age, and still live in such a dangerous city?!If Danny were the eccentric billionaire, he'd leave Gotham as soon as possible.

Writing the report couldn't be hard, and Danny could ask Jazz, she _was_ applying for the Wayne Foundation scholarship anyways.

* * *

Danny walked home, prepared to ask his parents for full support on his homework. They were scientists, after all, they must have _some_ learning capacity at the very least.

"So mum, I'm doing this report at school on-" Danny asked his mum after dinner. It didn't look like she was paying attention as she was looking straight down a test-tube then furiously writing down some gibberish onto what looked like a graph paper.

"That's nice honey, I'm just going down to the lab to test this new Fenton Phone, you'll never need a Wayne phone again!" He sighed. He would try again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So the "justice contract" is something I made up, I have no idea if its already a thing or not, but basically its a contract saying your not part of the justice league but you will respond to a justice league call when there is a worldwide threat, much like the 'team' already do.**

 **It would make you an unofficial member…? Like you can continue doing what you do cause your under league protection (who have a deal with the UN) so it's not illegal anymore? I don't know, just roll with it I guess.**

 **I don't know how high school in America works but here in Australia you have six periods a day and high school is year 7-12. Recess is after period 2 and lunch is after period 4. In Thailand you have the same teacher for every subject, so like I really don't know what I'm doing.**

 **Mackenzie Drake is a temporary OC because as you know, people who live in Gotham don't really live long haha.**

* * *

Two months back, they made a covert operative team called… well, it hadn't really been referred to by anything except _'The Team'_. It was a team of covert operative sidekicks - no, _partners_ , actually - _partners_ who decided that it was a good idea to help out the justice league in their spare time, which nobody knew they had. (They were kids dammit! Kids who weren't vigilantes barely had enough spare time to do anything!)

It was just a regular day at the cave when they received the call from Batman, asking to speak with Robin, alone. Naturally, the team agreed, since it was Robin's mentor, he had every right to want to speak to Robin alone. They didn't worry until Robin had a look of dread after his talk with Batman. They didn't get the chance to ask Robin about the matter because Batman explained right after.

He explained that since the team went one covert missions, this next one was going to be fine. It was just a simple immersive undercover mission. It would be fine if any of them had any experience in the field of immersive cover.

Robin immediately brought up the fact that his civilian ID would be put at risk to the other team members, to which Batman responded to that he could tell the team his secret identity. Artemis inwardly praised the Lord that her burning question about his secret ID would be answered. Maybe even get to know the boy behind the mask.

Kidflash, as everybody already knew, had previously known about Robin's secret identity since Robin was nine and Kidflash was eleven. Batman explained that the mission would take place in exactly one week, and they had one week to prepare.

"I hope you understand the implications and responsibilities that come with handling Robin's secret identity," the team nodded. Of course, they understood that this would strictly stay between the five of them, and nobody else would know. Not even telling the members of the justice league as only a handful of the Justice league knows in the first place.

"You will not refer to him as his civilian name any time other than the mission. As well as Robin's civilian identity, he will reveal mine to you. If any of this gets out, this team will be disbanded. Effective immediately." Well then. That was a harsh consequence and honestly, Artemis was expecting it to be harsher, but she ain't complaining.

"Your mission is to go to a generally small town called Amity Park. There is a local school called Casper High, which you _will_ be attending. This town is a hotspot for what is known as 'Ghost attacks' and 'Haunts', the school being a popular area for it. This town was left defenceless for years until the recent arrival of a young looking vigilante known as 'Phantom'."

"This is solely an information gathering mission, but if enough evidence and information is gathered, I would like you to apprehend the civilian identity of this vigilante, interrogate, and if its motive are those of justice and not self-gain, then extend an invitation of membership of our Justice Contract. You will take Agent A for assistance."

After the explanation, the screen went blank and Batman left. Artemis understood everything. They all had to sign the justice contract when they became official vigilantes.

It just contained a brief description of how you should respond if there was a worldwide threat and the justice league decided to call all available heroes. It also contained strict rules. There were ups and downs to the contract: like you had to list your powers and weaknesses, give your secret identity, give a blood sample so that there would be no imposters pretending to be you.

A zeta beam teleporting tube would be installed in your city though. That was a nice luxury.

* * *

Agent A, as it turns out, isn't an MI6 operative or anything, he was an elderly man with a formal butler get up. They all thought taking the elderly man wasn't going to work out well, well all of them except Kidflash and Robin, who Agent A had actually told to stop slouching.

Artemis crossed her arms and smiled playfully at Robin.

"So you gonna do it, bird-boy?" Robin nervously chuckled. Of course, he was going to reveal his identity! They didn't have to be so… confronting about it though. Groaning to himself about how much Artemis would never leave him alone at school, he carefully pulled at the sides of his domino mask.

She squeezed his eyes shut when it came off. He was dreading the reactions. Silence. A gasp.

"Where have I seen you before… Hello Megan! I saw you on that magazine cover! You're the, I quote, 'Hottest Teen Bachelor!'." Megan seemed to be so excited at the notion of knowing a celebrity. Megan was searching her brain for a name when Artemis found one.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne. Oh my god, Richard Grayson-Wayne! At school, you get A's in like, everything! How are we going to go undercover with you there?!" Artemis was near panicking. Richard Grayson-Wayne, the richest 14 year old in the world, son of - Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Is… Bruce Wayne, Batman?

"Yes, Artemis, Bruce Wayne is Batman. Also, the story that I made up a few hours ago is that we all met at a youth athlete convention and really got along with each other. So then I asked my dad if we could do something with each other and he said we could go stay in his mansion at Amity Park and go to school there for a term,"

"Of course, since it's just a week, I'm going have to fake some emergency and cancel it. Since it's me, the press will be by to take some pictures once it's announced and you'll probably be on the front cover of 'Gotham Gossip'. Agent A is my Butler, Alfred and it'll be fine. Everything will go perfectly."

* * *

Danny groaned. Sam, was one who kept up with the news and tabloids, so of course, she knew that _the_ Richard Grayson-Wayne and his weird band of friends were making an appearance in Amity Park.

Nobody knew how long they'd be here, but there were rumours that he would be staying for at least a few days. That meant Sam insisted on dragging Tucker and Danny into the town entrance, so she could catch a glance of her celebrity crush.

She was exposing one of the rumours and how she hoped it was true.

"People are saying that he's here to stay, for like a full term at school! He's heard about the ghosts or something and since he's an adventure seeker, he wants to seek the adrenaline, with his friends that he met at a sports convention!"

"Can you believe that? A sports convention? I didn't even know those existed but of course he'd be there, I mean have you seen him shirtless?"

"When they say to get you a man who can do both, they mean him! He looks dashing in a suit, without a shirt! I bet all his friends are absolutely ripped or toned up!"

Ugh. That was the last thing Danny needed. A posh rich boy who was just going to get himself hurt because he couldn't deal with danger. Although, he _could_ ask the boy for help with his homework. He was the son of the guy he was researching, after all.

In the distance, Danny saw six motorcycles roaring up to the entrance of Amity Park. Each bike was identical but the people riding on them were each different.

At the front was a pale boy in a green shirt, leather jacket and blue jeans. The boy looked skinny but also muscled. Danny couldn't see any of their faces as they al had black helmets with dark tinted glass windshields.

On the boys left was another pale boy with a few light orange freckles. His shirt was white with a long sleeved red button up over it, left unbuttoned. He also wore blue jeans.

To the right of the first boy was a darker skin toned boy, in a red singlet and what seemed to be long runners pants.

Behind them were two females. The one towards the right was wearing a green getup: a crop top and long pants. The one towards the left of them was wearing a pink skirt and a pink shirt. The one in pink had red hair flipping out the back of the helmet while the one in green had blonde hair flopping out.

In the centre of all of them, was a boy with a strong muscle build, in a black Superman shirt and cargo pants with fingerless gloves. Behind the main attraction was a simple black limousine.

Sam was gaping.

"Oh my god. That's got to be them! Athletes who are also bikers! That's like, my entire goth aesthetic right there." Danny looked over the bikers once more. Now that he thought about it, they certainly didn't look like motorcycles that were on the cheaper end of the spectrum, and all of them looked like athletes. None of them fat, all of them well toned.

For Dick Grayson-Wayne, Danny supposed it made sense. He _used_ to be part of the acrobat act in the circus, after all.

Dick Grayson-Wayne did end up holding a press conference, with the most amount of reporters Danny had ever seen. They certainly weren't local reporters. There were some from Gotham Gazette, Gotham Gossip, Daily Planet and countless more. All probably here trying to get a good scoop about the 'Hottest Teen Bachelor.'

The redhead, Wally West from Central City High, claimed he ran track, and online records also supported that, as according to Sam, the redhead ran as the national champion for under 17's in America.

The darker skinned boy, Kaldur'ahm from Happy Harbour, was said to be a swimmer. His build was correct for that of a swimmer, but there was not much else to go by. The buff boy, Connor Kent from Happy Harbour High, didn't really say what he did, although it did look like weightlifting and football.

The blonde girl, Artemis Crock from Gotham Academy, explained she specialised in gymnastics and a form of cross-fit. The ginger girl, Megan Morse from Happy Harbour High, was one of the fittest cheerleaders they had to offer.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne. He didn't explain or introduce himself at the press conference, why would he have the need to? Everybody knew who he was. He was the leader of the junior men's gymnastics team for his state, despite being 14 years old. He was a professional acrobat, gymnast and aerialist. He had been doing professional work as a trapeze artist in the circus since he was like, seven years old!

When Danny was younger, he had been told by his parents that he was extremely flexible. When he was nine, Danny could do flips and splits without hurting or spraining himself, these abilities eventually were less impressive as he didn't train them and he supposed he could do a flip nowadays, and maybe even the splits. He hadn't tried in a long time.

* * *

The next day, while eating his breakfast, Danny turned on the TV. He flipped through a few channels, listening to the few seconds of each.

"Superman has-"

"Rumours of the Justice Lea-"

"Winter is coming in-"

"Richard Grayson-Wayne, son of billion-"

"Bacon on special-"

Wait, go back a channel. Danny flipped back to channel 9, and there was Joey Day, a reporter for the Gotham Gazette.

"-aire Bruce Wayne has made an appearance in a small insignificant town called Amity Park! Honestly, we've never even heard of it since now, but let's take a look. Over to you Vicki." The screen changed and now there was a woman, with a reporters badge, outside of the Amity Park City Hall.

"Thank you, Joey. At a recent turn of events, Grayson-Wayne has decided he wants to stay at Amity Park with his friends for a school term. He explained it was due to the thrill of a ghost haunting. Bruce Wayne has bought a mansion near the area, and their butler seems to be helping the six teens settle in. We've got a sneak peek at the teens, and their bodies don't disappoint."

An image of the six teenagers at a beach came up, with them all toned and fit.

Danny didn't know he was so immersed in the program that the clock said 7:40. Dang, he needed to be at school by 8:00 am!

* * *

It was just in Danny's luck that Dick Grayson-Wayne was 14 and Wally West was 15, putting them all in the same class. First period was a science test, and the teacher looked apologetically at Dick and Wally, but told them it was mandatory. Other kids in the class snickered at their luck, but their eyes widened when they checked seven minutes later and they had both seemed to finish the test.

Before recess, the whole school was gossiping. Dash was furious that he wasn't the most popular anymore, he didn't even make it in the top six most popular, as the new kids took that. Dash decided he knew what he wanted to do and smugly walked up to them.

"I challenge you to a… challenge!" Dick raised an eyebrow. _What_.

"A… challenge?" Dick asked. _What. The._

"A fight, supervised by Mr Lancer so it doesn't get out of hand, we'll use the same rules that we do in defence class every year. When I win, you'll stop being popular!" Dash replied, slowing every few words to think of his next ones.

The six teens all glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. Wally looked like he was choking on air, and his face was redder than his hair.

"Wait, hold up, did you just insinuate, that you could take down, _the_ Dick Grayson-Wayne? Obviously, you didn't do _any_ research on him. Go on, do it. _Loser_ has to quit _one_ of the extracurricular teams they're in. See you at lunch" Wally added a new aspect to the challenge, and Dash accepted before he even knew what had been said.

At recess, it didn't seem like any of the six teens ate from the cafeteria, they had this guy in a suit, with a visitor badge on him, serve them up what looked like the best food Danny had ever seen. The food was served on fine china, and they all ate it contently. The others at Casper High looked envious at them as they stared down at the mystery meat and stale bun. A poor excuse for a burger.

During third period, it was Physical Education. They were doing the general fitness testing. They didn't even get it done as for the sit-up test (a test of how much you could do), the six teens were still doing it at a constant pace the entire lesson.

Even Dash Baxter was winded after thirteen minutes of pure sit-ups. Their teacher, Mr Lancer, cancelled the rest of the days periods since fitness testing was due to hand the report to the education department by the end of the week.

They all lasted for another two hours, with Connor being the last one still doing it. The pull-ups were going strong, and it seemed like they could be Olympic athletes! After those, they didn't even break a sweat.

"We could've still kept on going, I kinda felt sorry for you though, for having to stand there and watch us," Dick said, cheekily when he stopped. Dash rolled his eyes.

"Is that right, now?" Wally shrugged.

"So we look sweaty to you?" Dick raised up his arms to inspect his underarms. They wasn't a drop of sweat present, meanwhile, Dash was fanning out his face with his hands _because_ he was so hot and sweaty.

* * *

 **—** **Hogwarts, September 19th, 2010—**

Harry and Ron became fast friends, Harry was fascinated by wizarding culture and Ron insisted Harry tell him all about the muggle team called the Justice League. The wizarding world loved the Justice League, even though a lot of the information they had about them were false.

"Well um, not all of them are muggles. You've got Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and a few others? But they're not muggles. I think the flash is a muggle but like a really fast one, and so is Green Arrow and Batman. Some of them have partners." Harry was careful to not call them sidekicks. The latest news he heard about the partners was that they _hated_ being called Sidekicks.

Somewhere along the line, they had been joined by a girl - muggle-born, who was completely average in every way. She had average grades, but it was obvious that the average grades were caused by her never doing any of the assessed homework.

She was smart, just lazy. She swore a lot, and nobody could tell her what to do.

"Mackenzie Drake." She had first introduced herself as, in an oddly American accent. Ron opened his mouth to speak. "Don't say it." She interrupted. Well, not interrupting his speaking, just his line of thought.

"Gothamite." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ron had asked, quizzically.

"My accent. It's Gothamite." Mackenzie explained. Harry immediately had a different outlook on her. He'd heard Gotham was hardcore, and only the toughest of the tough or the richest of the rich survived in Gotham.

"So if your parents are muggle folk, how'd they afford expensive wizarding things?" Ron asked. He heard it was extremely difficult to become rich in the muggle world.

"My folks are dead. I live with my uncle Jack, my aunt Janet and my cousin, Tim. It's all cool. They're rich.." Mackenzie shrugged and pulled a bagel wrapped in plastic wrap out of her book bag.

She munched down on her bagel, not caring that there were tons of Michelin grade food sitting on the table in front of her. Mackenzie seemed perfectly content with her bagel. Hermione, the best friend of Mackenzie, looked at her disappointed.

"Honestly Mackenzie, you've got to get your good fibres and proteins," Hermione said, sternly, then put a load of vegetables and meat on Mackenzie's plate.

She glowered when Mackenzie made no move to eat them.

"You won't be able to wrestle a lion if you aren't healthy," Hermione encouraged. Mackenzie opened her mouth to try to prove Hermione wrong, but reluctantly ended up eating the vegetables.

"And the chicken."

Mackenzie shook her head.

"I'm saving them for my cat, Poe."

* * *

- **Hogsmeade, December 23, Scotland, 2010-**

Mackenzie had gone back home to Gotham for the holidays, saying she couldn't leave 'liddel Timmy' all by himself. Hermione had gotten increasingly worried, although they were meant to stay in the castle, Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, snuck them into Hogsmeade.

They hadn't had a letter from Mackenzie in a few weeks now. Of course, this could simply be the fact that Mackenzie was very forgetful and they knew they'd be lucky to get even one letter from her, but something told Hermione that the situation was a bit off…

From Hogsmeade, they trekked up to a small muggle fishing village, where they were able to purchase a Muggle newspaper. Hermione was horrified. The man who had sold it to them kept on mumbling about how Gotham was literally the worst place.

 ** _"_** ** _11-year-old Niece to Millionaire Jack Drake, killed in a fight with Killer Croc."_**

She was in absolute tears, so much that she had accidentally apparated the three of them back to the headmaster's office with the newspaper still clutched in her hands.

Dumbledore didn't even take any points off for sneaking out but did also grieve the loss of a student. Mackenzie was a bright witch to be loved and missed by all. The fact that her accidental magic didn't save her was saddening. Sometimes true tragedy couldn't be avoided.

Hermione immediately took Mackenzie's black cat, Poe, who had white sock like paws and was also grieving.

Little did they know, this wasn't the last they would see of Mackenzie Drake or the last they would hear of Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't really have any note for you, Happy Easter!**

* * *

Something Danny learned over the past few days was that the media didn't portray the person in the way the person was. The media portrayed the person to what they wanted them to be. Sure, the portrayal deprives of some semblance of truth but really looking at Dick Grayson-Wayne made him realise that the facade he put on was easily masking away everything he held close.

But a simple meaningful glance into the gipsy-blue eyes the boy held. It was so overwhelming but it didn't feel whole. His smile never made it to his eyes, it looked like he was grieving something he didn't know he'd had but knew he lost. Something was missing and Danny could tell when Dick Grayson-Wayne's father came into town one day. Bruce Wayne stayed a few days and Dick gave him a real hug the day Bruce had to return to Gotham.

It was a heartbreaking scene to watch but Danny saw the anguish in Dick's eyes leave when Bruce was around.

On the fifth week, by chance, Danny and Dick had been paired up by the teacher for a History poster on crime through the ages. Of course, there was a whole section that had to be done on vigilantes and how crime rates changed in the rise of heroes. Danny felt uncomfortable in a way he couldn't put into words when the teacher said that.

Danny went home that day with a new contact in his phone, Dick Grayson. His father enthusiastically spouted on how embarrassed Vlad Masters was meeting Bruce Wayne, simply because Bruce compared him to Dracula.

To say the villain Vlad Plasmius tried to take it out on Dick Grayson-Wayne was an understatement. He attempted to break into their manor, which apparently was equipped with a light ecto-ranium radiating shield that pulsated in a 50-foot radius around the manor when a ghost came nearby. So to say, Vlad couldn't even get close.

"Hey dad," Danny called, casually after finishing a mouthful of beef.

Jack Fenton looked up.

"Do you think I could invite my friend, well I don't mean friend, he's a guy that I know, but could I invite him over to work on him - I mean to work on a science project?"

Jack Fenton narrowed his eyes, before enthusiastically saying whatever his son wanted. Neither of his parents noticed when Danny Fenton was missing from his room and Danny Phantom took his place.

* * *

Artemis almost forgot this was a mission when Dick had called the first house meeting. He and Wally were both in uniform and Artemis wondered if she should get in her outfit too.

"Wally and I are going out to confront the Phantom-Boy. I've analysed his behaviour. It's most likely he'll make an appearance tonight and it's most likely he's a student at the local high school. This narrows down our search and the culprit is Daniel Fenton."

Artemis definitely wasn't surprised that the son of the Bat could narrow down his search that quickly but now that it had been narrowed down she felt like an idiot for not realising the similarities the Phantom and Daniel Fenton had.

* * *

The patrol was as usual, not violent like Gotham and not even busy like Central City. Just empty. The streets were empty, and there weren't even any bars open or parties raging. It seemed oddly eerie. The public park was where the brute of the Ghost Attacks usually took place, so Kidflash camped in a tree there to try watch a fight in action.

From there, Robin would be waiting in the bedroom of Daniel, to give him the letter containing the justice contract. Before that, roaming the streets for any sign of the origin of these ghosts were one of their priorities.

Kidflash, the ever so believer in science, told Robin that these were probably not the spirits of the deceased and these so-called 'ghosts' were probably just a projection of a time delay between alternating universes and these were just poor people who got stuck in-between vibrating realities.

It was a great theory, that Robin decided was a much more plausible one than the deceased human theory.

 _"_ _In position, Phantom-Boy has been spotted."_ Wally silently communicated through the mental link M'gann had set up, even from afar.

" _Good, do not make yourself known, flash-boy."_ Artemis laughed through the link, watching everything on her laptop screen, using a small camera placed through the lens of Kidflash's eyepiece.

 _"_ _It's Kidflash!"_ Wally playfully fumed. All this communication was silent and unnoticeable unless you looked at their random in sync smiles.

* * *

Phantom phased through his bedroom wall, and turned back into Daniel Fenton, whispering the trigger words. He turned around and came face to face with a vigilante from Gotham, Robin.

Danny immediately went on the defensive, raising his arms in a menacing position. Robin wasn't phased. Robin straightened out his back and pulled out an envelope out of nowhere which had the name 'Phantom' on it.

"Huh, so I heard an innocent little girl lost her life to Killer Croc. Too lazy to help Batman out with that one?" Danny taunted, trying to jab at Robin for the recent fight in Gotham.

As unpredictable as ever, Robin gave him the envelope that was in one of his hands, and in the other hand Robin held his arm out to shake.

Danny hesitantly took it and before he knew it he was thrown into the wall in front of him and behind Robin.

"That was a warning. Say another thing like that and you'll find yourself illegible for the physical attributes of the program." That statement made Danny back off a little. This guy was a professional, he'd been at it ever since Danny was nine. That was like five years in the business, Danny had only been doing the vigilante business for a month or so.

He carefully took the envelope and put it on his desk, not wanting to open it now. Robin expectantly looked at Danny. Danny wilted under his stare and opened it, hands trembling as he tried to read the shaky paper.

As his eyes skimmed down the page, he found that he was invited to be an extension member of the Justice League. The contract fell out and Danny immediately grabbed out his biro pen and messily scribbled out his details.

 **Vigilante Name:**

Phantom

 **Full Civilian Name:**

Daniel Fenton

 **Date of Birth:**

December 1, 1996

 **Powers:**

Phasing through objects, invisibility, flying, possession and physical temporal duplication

 **Weaknesses:**

Allergy to peanuts, asthma, ecto-ranium and high voltage electrical currents

 **Current home:**

Amity Park, Fenton Works, North America

 **City of average Patrol route:**

Amity Park

 **Will you be willing to protect the earth in a team effort with the justice league should the need arise?**

Yes

 **Occupation:**

Student

 **Is your identity public?**

No

 **People who know about your identity:**

Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson

 **With this contract, your patrol around your desired city is approved and monitored by the Justice League. Any inappropriate behaviour on patrol will result in a suspension from the Justice League and further intervention (if required). Read the rules and conditions attached. Some of these rules may even determine if you're an Antihero or a Vigilante.**

On the attached sheet, Danny excitedly looked through the rules and regulations of the Justice Contract. This was really happening, he was really getting recognition!

"I must say, you're pretty lucky the Justice League got to you so fast. It took me like 18 months until I saw one of these." Robin said disdainfully, but on second thought added, "that's probably because it's really just a formality. I was unofficially in association with the Justice League anyways due to my relationship with the Bat." Robin shrugged. It wasn't like he cared, he didn't mind. He just got a kick out of making Superman feel guilty.

"Anyways," Robin pulled out a small cell phone looking device. He held it up in front of Danny's face. "This is a commlink." Robin then pulled something out of the side of the device, Danny was expecting it to be some sort of stylus but it was actually a circular rubber thing.

"The smaller comm link is used to communicate with other Leaguers in your area. The larger one is used to contact the Justice League about worldwide threats. If you can't handle a simple villain, press the green homing button that contacts one of us Junior Justice members and a backup will come to you. If it's something that puts the world in immediate threat of domination then you can use the red homing device."

Robin set the two commlinks on the desk to his left and pulled a key card out of his pocket.

"This is a key-card, as you can tell. This allows you access to the zeta-beam boom tubes. They are teleporting tubes that can teleport you any other zeta-beam boom tube located around the globe. If you want to leave the globe and enter the watchtower you'll need special approved access by Batman. You can apply for a one time pass, but it will take a few weeks to be approved."

The key card was about the size of a credit card. It was a mixture of blue, red and gold, which were the main colours of the Justice League. On one side it had Danny's face printed on it. With this, Robin also handed him a clear futuristic map. It looked like a normal pane of glass but it was lighter and more durable. Blue markings lit up the glass and it was a digital map.

"This is a map with all the nearest boom tubes. Study them." Robin looked downright bored by now. "And this," he pulled out the final item. "This is the button you press the moment your identity starts to spread. It calls in more capable hands who can do damage control, so the whole world doesn't know who you are."

After that, Robin went towards the window, hesitated and asked, "You look familiar. Like somebody, I've seen in a dream. Weird, huh?" He smiled. "Now remember, you're under management by the Justice League now." Robin waved around the folded documents that Danny had just filled in and smiled.

"Now that I'm done here, it's back to Gotham for me." Waving, the boy wonder flipped out the second-floor window, and when Danny went to check on him as he heard no landing, nobody was at the bottom, only a cackle could be heard.

"Huh, I'm under Justice League protection now." Danny thought, happily. _Did this mean the Guys in White had to stop bothering me now? They_ are _government run and the Justice League are protecting me… they shouldn't be a problem_.

Danny quickly went to sleep knowing he had something spectacular to tell Tucker and Sam tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, January 12th, 2010**

Harry and Ron were still in mourning, although they were much quieter about it than Hermione, who just dove straight into her studies and barely remembered to drink water or eat food. Madam Pomfrey gave her a note to be excused from all classes until her emotional state got more stable, you could hear Hermione sniffling in the library while she was reading extra thick books.

The small memorial service was short, and Malfoy showed up. Harry was suspicious, why would Malfoy, a muggle-born hater, attend her funeral. Ron was expecting Malfoy to rejoice her death, Malfoy didn't, although he did shed a few tears which attracted whispers from the Gryffindor gossipers, Lavender and her friends.

After the memorial service, Harry immediately questioned Malfoy, even threatening him.

"Malfoy, I swear if you're here to mock one of my best friends then I'm going to tear you a new one-" Harry started, poking his wand harshly into Malfoy's back.

Malfoy turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Don't be absurd, you absolute pleb! She was my cousin!" Malfoy yelled, eyes still wet. _What_. Last time Harry checked, Mackenzie Drake was muggle-born.

"I thought-"

"That she was a muggle-born? Yeah, you're just another idiot she managed to fool. She's a pureblood. The Drake's were a pureblood family from North America, they started to die out after prolonged exposure to a muggle ore called Uranium. Her mother was a black and my mother is a black. I'm allowed to mourn, Potter. Do your research!"

Draco ran away, nobody could find him for the rest of the day.

Although Severus did. A certain platinum blond boy was crying in Severus' quarters. Severus didn't mind.

* * *

Ever since the death of Mackenzie and the revelation that she was a pureblood, Hermione felt like Mackenzie was less relatable, and she then started to search anything and everything about the Drake and Black family, even finding a helpful family tree.

The Drake's were strong in magic but for what they had in strength, their family resulted in squibs commonly appearing everywhere. The current living head of house was a squib, but the late brother of the head of house, Mackenzie's father was a pureblood wizard.

The parents of Mackenzie's father were both Magical but strangely obsessed with becoming rich in the muggle world to translate and build their wealth in the wizarding world.

Since the parents of Mackenzie's father died, the eldest son was a squib and by default, he took over the vast muggle fortune that had yet to be converted into wizarding money, and the fortune in wizarding currency was handed over to Mackenzie's father.

Mackenzie's mother was the pureblood daughter of Cassiopeia Black, who wasn't recorded in the Black Family mural as she was born in America. Mackenzie's parents were both killed in an Obscurus accident with an orphaned wizarding child.

Custody of Mackenzie was then handed over to her Uncle Jack (head of Drake house) and aunt Janet, in Gotham.

Jack never minded the fact that Mackenzie was a magical child, he was just worried for the safety of his own son sometimes when Mackenzie would accidentally make a Patronus and it would seemingly dive straight through his 'little Timmy'.

Apparently, it was only them that Mackenzie had fooled. Literally, the rest of the wizarding world knew she was the last heir to the wizarding Drake family. They didn't dare touch or sell off any of the things inside the vaults, as per wizarding code, as one might just go off the grid or be resurrected (it had happened before).

Hermione didn't even know how Mackenzie pretended to be in Gryffindor, she could distinctively remember her being in the common room and her having a bed in the girl dormitory. Hell, Mackenzie even ate with the rest of them.

So technically Mackenzie was a cousin of Draco Malfoy, even though it was complicated and she was removed a few times. Technically still a cousin. She was kind of mad at Mackenzie for fooling them and could just see her smug face from beyond the grave. She smiled at the thought of her friend.

Harry had already done what he had to with the philosophers stone, although Hermione didn't join them in retrieving it, she felt guilty for even thinking of doing anything remotely fun without Mackenzie there.

Hermione had forgotten all about the fact that the exam results still had to come in, and of course, she passed with flying colours, to her surprise Ron and Harry even scrapped together a pass. Mackenzie's results came back with perfect scores in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, although those were the only ones she really cared about.

Ever since her timely death, the school always had this somber tone to it. Nobody really laughed in the hallways anymore and nobody dared to ask about the sudden silence in the feud between Harry and Draco.

* * *

Ron was feeling queasy, but the dull ache of his stomach distracted him, soothed him, almost. He didn't understand why. It wasn't like he didn't eat, but he just didn't devour everything he saw, no, not anymore.

The last time he did that was when he was seven. His baby fat was still on him, and he looked a little bit pudgy, people noticed this and commented all they liked. Squeezed his cheeks, called him plump. That was the last time he feasted.

Ever since then it slowly became more of a controlled appetite, and over the course of three years, there barely was an appetite. Of course, with so many boys to look after, his mother couldn't tell, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out how her Ronnie had slimmed down. Before his chubbiness had a cute look to it, now he was bony, and it almost worried her to even hold his hands.

He never had the energy he used to and got sick more often. Every day he used to get queasy after sports. She rung up a medi-witch, this witch didn't even ask to see them, just a vial of his blood was needed.

The blood test returned and he was lacking in proteins, iron and a lot of essential vitamins. The Cure? There was none. So once every month, she had to buy a nourishment potion and would have to brew a pepper-up every month just in case he got another fever.

She was almost going to homeschool him, so she could cater to his health personally.

Ron had rapidly gotten better in the months leading up to Hogwarts.

Now he was feeling queasy again. He looked around, the headache was now becoming too much to bear, as his head turned the aching pulse moved to the direction he turned.

It was agony. He was starting to feel symptoms of tinnitus taking over his ears. Distinctly he could feel the cold touch of Harry on his elbow, and pain shot up his arms as pins and needles got his whole body. He tried to stand but lost footing. His vision went black before his head made contact with the ground.

* * *

Ron had just fallen unconscious in potions class, right next to Harry while they were taking down notes and Snape had asked Ron a question, to which when Ron didn't answer, Snape clicked a finger across Ron's face. Ron didn't react.

He looked like he couldn't see any of them, then the next thing they knew, Ron stood up and fell, and Snape was right next to him, examining Ron.

"Brown," Snape called to Lavender. "Go get Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

It was around seven minutes later when Madam Pomfrey arrived on the scene, she bent down to pick up Ron and when she did, she frowned. 'He's light?!', she mouthed to Professor Snape. He blinked. Weasley's were more often than not well built up, none of them ever bone-skinny.

Weren't there rumours spreading around about the adorable chubby weasel boy back a few years ago? Surely this wasn't him.

Severus never really thought about it until now but Ronald Weasley looked way to light to be a Weasley child. He looked just so… petite and fragile. Nothing like the brutal, athletic people the Weasley's usually were.

Pomfrey checked for a pulse on his thin, pasty wrists. There was a rigid but beating pulse there. His skin was cold but also sweaty.

"His mother warned us about the possibilities of this," Severus commented, as he and Pomfrey stride down the halls of Hogwarts to the Infirmary.

"Poor boy, he must weigh under 40 kg… he is quite tall for his age as well." Madam Pomfrey brushed some of the hair sticking to his forehead off. "The Weasley's are poor but… you've seen the other boys."

Snape nodded in agreement, the youngest Weasley boy was far too thin.

* * *

Ron groaned and tried to open his locked in eyes.

"Did you get the ID of the wizard that just cursed me?" He attempted at humour, but all his tone was conveying was agony. When Ron finally managed to pry his eyes open, he saw Hermione sitting on the chair next to the cot. _Wait, cot?_ He was in the infirmary?!

Ron shot up after realising this wasn't the Gryffindor boys dormitory and as soon as Hermione realised this, she slapped Ron across the face. Hard.

"Ronald! Seriously, straight after Mackenzie dies you have to pull a stunt like this?! Madam Pomfrey says you're malnourished and dangerously close to death! What is wrong with you?!"

Hermione seemed upset and in distress. So soon after her best friend had died, Ron just had to knock on death's door. She didn't understand.

"I dunno Hermy, I guess I'm just stressed. 'Kenz is dead, exams are pressuring, I just don't know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but once she felt like the answer was satisfactory enough she sighed in relief.

"Promise you'll eat properly?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes. Ron avoided her stare.

"Yes." A lie. Ron didn't know, he just couldn't bring himself to put so much into his body.

"Call me 'Hermy' again and that won't be the last slap you'll get."

All Ron could do was nod dumbly.

* * *

 **Amity Park, Fenton Works**

It was an early Friday morning when Danny called both Sam and Tucker at 5:00 am to 'tell them something important'.

So here they were, in Danny's room, still yawning, waiting to talk to Danny before school.

he just stood there with a dumb grin. Tucker pushed past him, walked to his bed and tucked himself in.

"Unless it's important, I'm getting my fourth hour of sleep, right here, right now." Tucker closed his eyes and turned on his side. Danny didn't falter, instead, he grabbed something from inside his drawer in the bedside table and shoved it into Sam's hands.

" **Congratulations,** " she read out, " **You have been carefully reviewed and are accepted into the Junior Justice Contract program.** " Unbelieving of what she just read, Sam rubbed her eyes and stared at it again.

She handed the gold trimmed page back to Danny.

"Sorry, it's too early for this, I thought I just read that you had been accepted into the Junior Justice Contract."

Danny's smile widened.

"Wait, you are?! This is great! They finally recognise your talent and your protection over this town! Since they are tied with the government, the Guys in White will _finally_ get off your case!"

Sam was practically shaking in anticipation, unusually for her at 6:00 am.

All they heard from Tucker was a loud, drawn snore.

* * *

" **Billionaire Richard Grayson-Wayne and his friends announced that this is his last week staying in the quiet insignificant town of Amity Park. Their stay had been cut short because of what Grayson described to be a '** ** _foul smell in the kitchen of the manor_** **'. The six teens and Butler can't seem to find the source of the smell, and since real estate in a backwash town, as this one is scarce, their only course of action was to cut it short. Back to James, with more details.** "

The television reporter smiled and the screen changed to a raven clean-shaven man. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

" **Thank you, Vicki, Grayson-Wayne has decided that since his stay at Apathy Lake was a flunk, he and his friends are going to tag along with Bruce Wayne as he makes a business trip to London for a few weeks, there seems to be no official comment from Wayne althou-** "

Artemis pointed the remote at the television and turned it off. She walked into the kitchen, there was no 'foul smell' at all, it was just a petty rich boy excuse that would seem very generic of Dick to make, to fit his role of the spoilt wealthy boy facade he put up.

"So that's the cover story?" Artemis asked, eyebrow raised. Dick shrugged, his usual hoodie gone and him wearing a nice expensive suit, with a Rolex.

"Eh, it makes sense. Just pretend to the press that you're used to it. Act snobby and nobody suspects a thing. Boom, and then we're traught." Dick then looked over at Artemis, in her gym clothes. He sighed.

"Wear something nice and classy. I had Alfred pick something out for you. Don't worry, it's lined with Kevlar and it's very easy to move in. We just have to look good for the press when we walk into my private jet from the limousine."

Artemis blinked. _That_ she was not expecting.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Assassins creed is now officially in this fic. Desmond is alive! And is still using the animus to find the shroud of Eden!**

 **Currently set in Assassins Creed II, after season two of Danny Phantom (he is all grown up now), Season 2 of young justice (Damian is Robin) and Harry Potter and the half blood prince (during the summer before school starts)**

 **With my fanfiction, Eagle Vision (that thing from assassin's creed) is going to be an ability both the Al Ghul's and Assassins related to the first civilisation have. The Al Ghul's are currently in a truce with the Assassin Brotherhood of Assassin's Creed.**

 **I've seemed to have written a time-jump thingy in this chapter. It's now 2016, Dick and Danny are now 19, Harry is 16. Tim is 13 and Damian is 10. I know this sort of wrecks the timeline but its called a** ** _fanfiction_** **for a reason :)**

* * *

 **Bludhaven, 2016**

"Bats wants us to go where?!" Tim yelled, rather tiredly.

He rubbed at his eyes, glancing over to Nightwing who was still in his uniform from last nights exhausting patrol in Bludhaven. Dick had asked him a favour to help out with a particularly influential gang leader in Bludhaven, and if it meant getting away from the Demon-Brat, who was he to say no?

He knew it was petty, being like this towards relatives, he had learned from his many years of losing them, but there was something about Damian that really pissed him off, it was probably the attitude he held.

Maybe it was the fact that Damian was now Robin, and he had been forced to move into his current position as Red-Robin. It's not that he didn't like being Red-Robin, the role of Robin was just extremely sentimental to him.

He guessed that was how Dick probably felt when he found he was being replaced by Jason. Jason would probably feel the same, if he were still alive that is.

But now the Bat had given all of them a new mission, well just him, Dick and Damian had the new mission, but it was still a new mission. They were to go to London, and protect/train this wizard kid over the Summer break.

The information Bruce had provided them was scarce, but Tim suspected it was because Bruce knew he already had a lot of experience with the wizarding world. Dick just raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the news of the wizarding world being a thing, but didn't say anything doubting it's existence after all Zatanna _was_ his girlfriend for a good few years.

"Pack your bags," Dick began, before smiling and putting on a false cockney accent. "We're going to London."

Tim laughed a little but stopped in all seriousness.

"Do we have to do this mission with _him_?" Bruce knew Tim and Damian had a thing, not that they would physically harm each other, that had been banned after Damian gave him a broken tailbone, but they would mock each others fighting styles and pick on each other's past.

Dick gave Tim an 'are you serious' stare, and ignored the question.

"Bruce didn't give us much information cause he said you know everything we need in this mission. I'd like a quick rundown. Please." Dick asked him to explain, and it wasn't like Tim could lie to the guy who was literally a police detective during his day job.

He briefly explained how his cousin was a girl who wielded magic before she died in the backlash of a fight between Killer-Croc and Batman. That was all the press had in it, for weeks, that the last female to the Drake line had died.

Dick remembered reading about that part. Tim continued to explain that he had gone shopping with his cousin in Diagon Alley for her school supplies, and how he had gone to family reunions with the pureblood side of his family.

Tim was a halfblooded, technically, but couldn't attend Hogwarts because the supply of magic in his magical core had been depleted when he was young, like a reverse obscurus, instead of surprising his magical core, he had used all of it fighting off a magical disease at birth.

The level of magic he now had was minimal and didn't reach Hogwarts standards to what classified as a witch or a wizard. Ever since his cousin died, he had been researching the family history and found many rumours that the Drake's were part elves.

Tim didn't find any solid recorded history but did find (through testing) that he had heightened senses compared to the normal human being. He could hear frequencies that sounded silent to anybody else.

Dick considered his lengthy explanation for a while.

"Well, apparently this Dumbledore guy got in contact with Bruce and we're hired to look after this guy cause he's like the chosen one for something. I don't know, but if we do this, Bruce said he'll get us new bikes for patrol."

Well, that just changed Tim's look on this, if he was getting a new motorbike for in return for one measly summer, then why the hell not. All he had to do was put up with two brats, plus Dick for the summer then before he'd know it, the sound of the sweet new rev of a powerful bike would be filling his ears.

* * *

It had taken a few weeks for Damian to process the fact that he was going to England, but he reluctantly agreed, after all, there was a League of Assassins base located there if anything went wrong, his mother would take him back in. Probably.

Once he found he was going with Dick, he had been ecstatic (on the inside) and when the news that Tim was joining them came to him, it had immediately put him off.

Father told him he didn't have to stay the entire summer, just a month at minimum. The reason that it was because Damian had an irrational fear of being separated from his father too long was left unsaid.

Damian was particularly thankful for that, he had grown to love Bruce quite dearly, not that he would tell that to anybody. It wasn't like he had to tell Bruce, Bruce got the message anyway.

* * *

Arriving at Heathrow Airport in Bruce's private jet, and stepping out in matching brown trench-coats, blue jeans, white button-up shirts and dress shoes (brogues, not oxfords when it's with jeans!). The press went wild over Dick's messy hair and the way Damian was clutching his hand.

The front pages of the newspaper the next morning were covered with large high definition pictures of them. Damian took one look and tossed the newspaper to Dick, who was sipping a large coffee, while Tim, sitting next to Dick, was surrounded by many empty paper coffee cups, currently downing his ninth.

Tim was reaching for the last coffee in the cardboard takeaway holder, when Dick beat him to it and gave the last coffee to Damian, not caring that Damian preferred Tea.

Damian glared, Dick chuckled.

"You'll need the caffeine, trust me. Not all teens are like the ones we've met at the league or the team. Some are extremely undisciplined and naive."

Damian drank the coffee, if Dick was being for real, Damian did not want to stay more than a month, anyways.

* * *

They arrived on the street with the most boring looking houses of all time and waited out the front in the car. Apparently, the kid and his relatives had been informed they would be here, so they saw no need to get out of the car and cause a racket by miraculously causing the press to show up somehow.

The kid walked over to the car and made Damian impossibly squirmy by peering in through the glass. The kid, who had black hair, blue eyes and this weird jagged scar on his forehead, popped his trunk in the back of the car and sat in the back seat, across from Damian.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I was told by my headmaster I'd be meeting you."

It looked like the kid was uncomfortable so Dick had started to introduce everybody.

"I'm Richard Grayson-Wayne, the one who's sitting next to me is Tim Drake-Wayne and the kid sitting next to you is Damian Wayne. We're sort of all related in a weird way."

Dick shrugged, Harry recognised the family name of Drake and decided to take a long-shot.

"Drake? Any relation to-" Harry was interrupted by Tim.

"No relation to the famous rapper guy." Tim downed another cup of coffee, which Damian didn't know he had.

"I meant Mackenzie Drake."

Tim spluttered in his coffee and started coughing for a full five minutes. When his coughing stopped, he replied.

"Yeah, she _was_ my cousin." His tone was as if he hadn't been coughing at all, and if Harry wasn't there to witness all of it, he would doubt that he had almost lost his breath in the first place. "She was kind of killed, like, six years ago. Dunno what she is to you, but she _was_ my everything."

Harry took note of the tone Tim spoke in, almost as if he was bitter of her demise as if he'd met and choked the cause himself.

"Maybe if you wizards hadn't made her go to that blasted school she wouldn't have been at the airport at the time of the flight. Maybe she wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire of the debris from the fight."

So it seemed Tim was bitter towards wizards. If he was as dangerous as Dumbledore had explained, he might have to start watching his back around Tim, as he was a wizard himself.

Something that caught Harry's eyes was Tim's naturally pointed ears. It wasn't something that looked odd on Tim, but once you saw them, you couldn't unsee them.

"Have you, by any chance, got creature blood in you, Tim?" Asked Harry, bordering on the line between polite and impolite. Tim considered him for a moment.

"Yes. A little bit of Elf. Why? It's not enough to be prominent anyways. I'm not immortal." Tim seemed to eye Damian as if daring him to comment. Damian wisely said nothing.

"You've got pointed ears is all." At this nobody else said anything, and Dick turned up the radio to some catchy pop song, and the awkward car ride lasted the next hour to Bruce's manor in Crawley from Surrey.

The afternoon in Bruce's empty manor was mostly spent settling in, and mock fighting between Damian and Tim. They both won a few times each, and Harry looked in awe as a ten-year-old pulled off moves he could only hope to after many years of training.

A cry of pain pulled everybody's attention towards Tim, who was holding his fists up to his eyes as if he were sobbing.

"Timmy, whats wrong?!" Dick asked, desperate to find what had happened to his younger brother.

"I can't see properly! Everything is like dark blue, you and Damian are glowing green and Harry's a bright white! It hurts… so much…" Dick gently pried Tim's hands away from his eyes and saw that a warm amber colour replaced the usually blue irises.

"Oh my god, you're eyes are gold. What. The. Fuck." Dick cursed, this wasn't usually what he had to deal with when it came to injuries in and out of Gotham.

A small gasp was taken in, and Dick turned around to see Damian stare guiltily.

"I-I know what's happened. I have it too." Damian slightly focused his eyes and the shift from the unique Wayne-blue eyes to an amber-gold was evident.

"It's called eagle vision. All al Ghul's by birth have it… it's inherited. It allows us to see who's an enemy, who's a friend and so on. When it first manifests, it can be painful. I was too young to remember the pain when mine first manifested."

Damian shrugged a little.

"I don't know how or why Tim has this ability, but it only takes a few weeks to get the hang of it. Sometimes when your fight or flight instincts are triggered, the 'eagle vision' automatically switches itself on… would you like me to contact my grandfather about this? He knows more than any of us about this."

Dick sighed, so Damian had this weird supernatural ability and decided it wasn't important enough to inform any of them, Dick wagered that Bruce didn't even know about it.

"I don't want Ra's involved. Damian, do what you can for Tim. We don't have the time for this… I'll deal with Harry, how long would it take for you to look after Tim?"

Damian thought about Dick's question and answered hesitantly.

"If he were really young it would only take around a week… but since he's this old already, it could take up to six months. If I were to get in contact with somebody I know that is currently in Italy, it could speed up the process to just a month and dull the pain."

Dick groaned. He guessed he _could_ take care of Harry for a month, but it would be more than he bargained for. Although, if it still meant he was getting a new motorcycle from Bruce, he would do it.

"Tell Bruce we have a slight inconvenience but we'll get the job done. I'll call in Phantom for back up." Damian nodded, already on his phone contacting the person on the other end.

"Hastings, I'm going to drop by with my brother. We need help, and we can assist you in return."

The person on the other side sighed.

"Lucy will have my head for this. Okay, whatever, but make sure you aren't followed. No capes and come in your assassin uniform."

* * *

Once the eagle vision had managed to wear off, the bat-boys were still on alert, as anything and everything could trigger the painful sensation to return. Damian was careful to explain that it was only painful for a while, as the brain was receiving extremely different images sent from the eyes.

After you adapted, it wasn't painful ever again.

* * *

 **Florence, Italy, 2016**

Damian and Tim had booked the entire first class lounge on the aeroplane, on the line of thought that the fewer people in the room, the fewer things could trigger the eagle vision to turn on.

Once they had arrived at the Florence Airport, Damian had Tim dressed in traditional assassin wear that Damian himself had grown up wearing. The clothes they wore were identical except in colour and the fact that Damian's garments had titanium instead of steel wherever the metal was needed.

Damian wore black for his garments while Tim had a light grey with azure blue trimmings. They both came equipped with katanas in the scabbard on their backs and some sort of blade mechanism on their wrists that Tim had never seen before, Damian had shown him that flicking the wrist triggered the blade to be revealed in a stabbing sort of manner.

Tim's blade had been sharp, but plain, while Damian's blade had intricate carvings etched into it. Tim assumed that it was probably just a show of wealth and prestige among the Assassins.

After they left the Airport, they made it to a nearby park and were met with a hazel-haired British man with what looked like a postal service truck, stripped of any specific logo or company name. The man looked over both of them once, Damian squinted and nodded in confirmation.

The man rolled his eyes and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Shaun Hastings. The one your brother asked to help you out… don't worry we already have somebody suffering something similar. You're not the only one." Hastings gave a strange looking smile, a bit too cheery for Tim. Shaun noticed Tim staring.

"Oh, I'm just ecstatic that Damian here asked for _help_. He usually would chop you up into little bits for just offering to help."

Tim chuckled, so this guy seemed to know quite a bit about Damian.

"So uh, how _do_ you guys know each other?" Tim wondered, this guy was really friendly to them, which wasn't common in people who recently met Damian without getting to know his jaded past first.

"The League of Assassin's are just a branch of the Assassin Brotherhood." Shaun started explaining in the truck on the way back to their mysterious base that Tim didn't know the location of.

"Around about seven hundred years ago the League of Assassins were formed to take out threats that weren't Templars while the mainstream Assassin Brotherhood was in charge of taking out the Templars."

Shaun had then explained the brief history of the Assassin's Brotherhood and Templar rivalry, with the pieces of Eden and the first civilisation. So having eagle vision was a sign that you were distantly related to the first civilisation. So if Damian had eagle vision, and he had eagle vision, and that meant they were related to the first civilisation, that meant they were related to each other.

Now, don't get him wrong, Tim doesn't want to see Damian hurt, ever or see him dead, but being related to Damian, no matter how distant the relationship is, would be way too much for Tim to pile on his already full plate.

Even though they were technically-legally brothers anyways, actually being related could push him over the edge.

They pulled up into a corner street of a large estate, that looked like it could be a small town on its own.

"Welcome to Auditore Villa… owned by the Auditore family back in the renaissance." Shaun welcomed them and spoke into his walkie-talkie to a feminine voice.

The architecture was grand and impressive, although Damian looked downright bored to Tim. Everything was so fascinating, all the history this Villa could hold was endless, and Tim wanted to know all of it.

If what Shaun said was right, and this villa was built over a base for an ancient assassin order, then he would soak up any and all information he could get his eager hands on, what could he say? Tim _loved_ history. Especially history that is shrouded in mystery.

Coming up with theories and solutions for histories greatest mysteries was what Tim did in his spare time, even figuring out who Jack the Ripper was with Batman's technology had been significantly easier than the media and press had made it out to be.

To say he was a worldwide hero for about half a day was true. He was in the spotlight until the next big thing came out, and ironically the next big thing was about his vigilante counterpart, Red Robin.

Shaun had gestured them to follow him, around the back of the Auditore Villa and through a door which looked like it had been originally covered by a bookcase which led down a few flights of stairs.

The room it finally led to was a large spacious, concrete bunker with several gates that led to the catacombs or sewers of the big Auditore Estate. The concrete room had multiple computers set up in various different places and the floor was mostly a tangled of wires in a variety of red, blues and blacks.

If Tim wasn't a skilled crime-fighting vigilante, he probably would've tripped a few times by now.

The room was centred around a cushioned red chair attached to a computer on its right. A young man, probably around 21 years old was seated in the machine with his eyes squeezed shut, and a woman with a black choppy haircut was monitoring the program on the computer next to the chair.

"Hey, Shaun told us a bit about you. Suffering from first base bleeding effect he says." A woman with blonde hair smiled warmly.

"The bleeding effect is when your genetic past, no matter if you lived through it or not, starts to affect your daily life through something like PTSD or even random uses of Eagle Vision. Eagle Vision comes from your genetic makeup."

The woman introduced herself as Lucy Stillman and looked like the kind of person who could probably kill you but spare your children. Everybody was introduced, even the unresponsive man in the chair.

* * *

 **Haha the three brothers, Dick, Harry and Danny are all together, alone in the Manor in England… I wonder if they'll find out that they related?**


	8. Chapter 8

After another week trying to train the stubborn boy, Dick decided that Europe wasn't safe anymore. More and more 'mysterious' terrorist attacks happened by the day, and Dick, Danny and Harry knew exactly what entity was responsible for it.

It took a lot out of Dick to make this decision but he decided they were going back to the childhood hell he liked to call Gotham City. That city took everything you had and threw it to the wolves. It destroyed you, but if you knew how to handle it correctly, you might be able to make a life for yourself there.

If that wasn't enough to put you off, it was one of the U.S.A's most dangerous cities, despite being a wealthy one. The tourists that visited had to take every caution, and visitors rarely stayed longer than a month. Finding work was hard, but the opportunities were endless.

If you wanted to take the risk, it could either end very well for you or an outcome that could happen is a fate worse than death itself. The atmosphere of the city was eerie and put you on alert all the time.

Dick figured he could handle himself back in Gotham City, and it was currently a better option than hanging around the god damned 'Boy-Who-Lived' in Europe. It was like placing a target on their foreheads and walking around a shooting range.

He gave the memo to Damian and Tim, who were currently in Florence, Italy. Somehow they got roped in with helping an Assassin Brotherhood with their crazy mission that would terminate a world-threat.

Dick trusted that Damian and Tim would call the JL if they the mission got too out of hand, but he would check up on them after Harry went back to school.

Dick had everything packed and decided to tell Harry, an hour before their scheduled flight.

"Pack your bags, we're going." He made no move to tell Harry where they were going, and he didn't exactly feel in the best mood, after all, Gotham City held many overwhelming memories for him.

At least he'd get to see his girlfriend, Barbara, again.

"Where?" Harry demanded, groggily. He looked like he'd just woken up.

"Does the location change the fact that I asked you to pack?" Dick asked eyebrow raised.

"…No," Harry replied, voice soft and resigned.

"Then it doesn't matter, does it. We're going somewhere safe." Dick shrugged. Harry left to go pack.

Once he came back, trunk in tow, Dick swept his leg around to sweep Harry down, forcefully making his knees buckle under the sudden pressure. Harry was then flipped by Dick around his body, and Dick put an arm around Harry's neck and another around his chest and arms.

His legs securely held Harry, and he raised a needle to Harry's shoulder and gave Harry the full dose, with the purpose of knocking him out.

It wasn't like the time of movie magic Hollywood would produce, and it took two minutes for Harry to stop struggling and for his world to fade to black.

"Pathetic." A familiar voice chimed, coming from the chandelier. Damian slid off the chandelier and did a roll when his body came into contact with the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asks, tired. Today had been a long day for him, dealing with an angsty teenage magic boy was not fun, like a less evil but equally annoying version of Klarion. Hell, he'd probably rather fight Klarion than look after this boy again. Just because Harry was an orphan didn't mean he had an excuse to do what he pleased.

Everybody has dead people, and it's no excuse to get everybody else killed along the way.

"Well it was immensely boring and I didn't find it relevant to me, at all. No matter if the world was at risk or not. They said 'are you sure you can handle it? you can go if you want' and I obviously jumped at the first chance to escape."

Damian explained while crunching into an apple. _'Where did that apple come from?'_ Dick wonders, but its quite stupid to wonder about that of all things, as literal wizards and magicians existed. Hell, he knew people faster than the blink of an eye.

making an apple appear out of nowhere was certainly not Damian's most impressive feat, and Dick decides that he should probably actually sleep… he had been running on coffee for about four days now, and it wasn't helping anybody.

"Okay, Dami. We're going to Gotham City… I've had it with the British lately." Dick rubs at his eyes, and he begins to drag Harry towards the hired limousine.

"You're on thin ice for calling me that," Damian growls, chucking the apple he had taken a bite out of, over his shoulder into the garden.

"You love me, Dami." Dick's too tired. He'll sleep on the plane, he decides.

"-tt-" A nice long nap, of course. The flight from London to Gotham is about eight hours, shouldn't be plenty of time for a sleep.

* * *

Harry starts to regain consciousness and he wakes up in an unfamiliar setting. The room is comfortable but something is different. Outside the nearest window, he can see the grey weather, not out of character for London, but it just felt different.

The overall aura felt odd, nothing like home.

The door opened, and in walked Dick.

"I give up. I'm not fit to teach anybody anything, let alone fighting, sorry." Dick sighs. He considers taking Harry to classes instead. They wouldn't teach him anywhere near the skill level Dick possessed, but it would be enough.

The fact that Harry would live in Gotham, even just for a month, would toughen Harry up anyway.

Harry's jaw drops, wide open, then it closes again with a snap. _Was he really that unteachable that an absolute master at self defence and offence would refuse to take him? Whatever. He could probably survive on his own._

* * *

 **Weasley Household**.

Ron's eyes fluttered open, delicately. He didn't feel up to anything right now, but the sunlight streaming through the curtains near his head said otherwise. His mind groggy, he turned the other direction so the sun wouldn't, and couldn't get into his eyes.

The embrace of sleep was so warm, and inviting. Ron just couldn't refuse, he gave in to the sleep that welcomed him, with open arms.

* * *

Two hours later, Molly Weasley decided it was time for everybody in the whole house to wake up, for the weather was quite pleasant this morning, and it would be a shame for everybody to waste away in bed when they could have a nice game of Quidditch instead.

She pointed her wand to her cheek, to amplify the sound of her voice, and raptly yelled everybody to get up.

"Up! it's such a lovely day you must all enjoy it! Last one down is de-gnoming the garden!"

One by one, each of her children, excluding Percy, came down. All but one. Ronald. She looked at her twins. "George, Fred, would you get Ronny down please?" She says, exhausted.

They smile at each other and race up to Ron's room.

Once they get in, they don't hear Ron's usual light snoring, but an eerie silence. It worries them. Fred rips the quilt off of Ron, and pokes his abdomen.

"Ron?" Fred asks. Ron doesn't reply, or even move. George puts his hand on Ron's chest, and surprisingly isn't swatted away by an agitated Ron. Fred takes a step back, and observes the scene. Everything looks normal but theres one important detail.

He can't put his finger on it until… His breathing. Ron isn't breathing.

His heart falls, and starts racing, which prompts him to check Ron's pulse, placing two fingers on Ron's neck. It's a slow and unsteady beat.

An ugly cry makes it out of his throat, and he yells out to the rest of the house. At first, nobody can understand him, and he stutters. After a few goes, he manages to call out that Ron isn't breathing, and needs help.

His mother immediately rushes up the stairs, and apparatus to a medical St. Mungo's, Emergency Apparition ward.

Fred would've done it himself, except he couldn't trust himself to do side-by-side apparition in this emotional state. He quickly follows, and when he arrives in the Ward Ron's in, he can hear the sicks procedures taking place, it makes him nauseas.

Now, looking at Ron, he realises that no, you shouldn't see Ron's ribs. It wasn't healthy. Ron's face wasn't supposed to look so gaunt, and… sunken. Ron's hair wasn't supposed to be so thin, and his eyes weren't meant to look so dull.

He'd had nightmares of Voldemort or a death eater killing Ron off, for being part of a Blood-Traitor family, but never in a million years had he thought it would end like this, where Ron would be the cause of his own death, where the damage wasn't anybody else but the cruel place of ones own mind.

A midi-witch taps his back, he turns to face her. She is solemn and announced Ron's chances of survival.

"It's pretty low, Mr Weasley. He has got about a thirteen percent chance of survival, but our branches in America have a better chance of helping him recover from this madness." She starts to inform Fred.

"It's not common that a witch or wizard gets a case of a muggle eating disorder, but it becomes extremely self destructing once the disorder begins. Nothing may ever be the same with Ronald again." She decides its appropriate to leave it there, and leaves Fred to watch his youngest brother.

He really loved Ron, but damn would he never trust Ron to pick out what he eats anymore. At Hogwarts, hell Fred would even stay back a few years to make sure Ron is well fed if that's what it would take to make his younger brother better again. He would never let a tragedy like this fall upon him again.

After that brush with death this morning, Fred hoped Ron would be smart enough to recognise that if he didnt stop then he could soon be the one lowered six feet deep into the ground, inside a coffin.

It would be such a shame if the parent had to outlive their child, the second youngest even so.

His mother was so distraught, in the chair next to Ron's bed. She was sobbing harder than Fred had ever heard her cry in his life.

So then there was the news to break to the rest of his family who had stayed at home, per their mothers request, as to not stress Ronald out with everybody worrying over him if and when he woke up.

Fred watched as Ron started breathing again, at an even rate and his heart rate was stabilised to a healthy pace. How much money in insurance would they get? Probably a lot, but anything to heal Ron he supposed.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"Father." Damian acknowledged, seeing him in the kitchen after his daily work out.

"Damian." Bruce replied. They sat in an awkward silence as Damian poured himself a bowl of whole grain cereal.

"So how is school?" Bruce tries to make conversation, to which Damian 'tt's at.

"I don't go to school. You know this. Even if I did, it's the summer. School doesn't go through the summer here in the USA." Damian deadpans. Its a poor attempt at conversation, but its an attempt none the less.

It doesn't go unnoticed by him, and he's grateful for any attention from his father at all.

"Damian… would you like to go to school?" Bruce asks, as he realises he's never asked if Damian wanted to go to school at all.

"What? No!" Damian replies, almost too quickly. He recovers and rephrases it.

"I mean, why would I want to experience the U.S.A's poor excuse of an education system anyways. I could've gotten a pHD when I was four." He tells Bruce, almost smugly.

"Then why didn't you?" Bruce raises his eyebrow, curiously. He genuinely wants to know.

"Mother killed the professor of the seminar for incompetence." Damian says, not caring at all if it seemed like a vile or cruel thing for his mother to do.

"If your professor was incompetent, then what makes you think you could've gotten a pHD from somebody so incompetent?" Bruce once again questions. Damian blushes, and lowers his head.

This is a new look on that situation he hadn't seen before, he falls silent rather than admitting that he didn't know.


	9. not an update

**Hi, this isn't technically an update but I was thinking about leaving** **and transferring all my work onto an Archive Of Our Own format and working there, what do you think?**

 **I was thinking about this because since** **is so old, it's a bit outdated. With Archive Of Our Own, I can be more interactive with responses and feedback and it even has the benefit of uploading images.**

 **I've already transferred part of my story 'Brother's apart but not alone' into an Archive format.**

 **Comment what you'd prefer:**

 **1) I stay on fanfiction**

 **2) I transfer everything to Archive of Our Own**

 **3) I do what I'm currently doing, some stories [exclusively] on Archive and some [exclusively] on** **and some on both platforms.**

 **Also, apologies for the lack of updates, I'm approaching mid-year exams.**


End file.
